Sara and Mint Chip
by orthankg1
Summary: My first attempt at smut. On the eve of the attempt to take the Amazo, Oliver, Sara, and Slade play would you rather while drinking rum. What happens five years latter when Slade returns and Sara remembers something Oliver said. Canarrow. I own nothing. Posted for the Summer 2016 Assassin Canarrow fic event brainstormed by changingdestiny40. Complete.


**This was originally just going to be a goofy, joke chapter, some crazy would your rathers and then done, but somehow, after the ice cream part, it became a jump ahead five years and have some smut, so this happened.**

 **Enjoy my first smut work ever.**

* * *

After Slade had brought out the Austrailian rum, and a few celebratory drinks, the group of castaways were starting to feel, less, terrible.

They weren't drunk, couldn't risk it with all that was at stake tomorrow, but after a year and a half without alcohol, they were all feeling a lot looser than they had been in a long time. And so Oliver got one of his bright ideas, they would play a game.

"Slade, would you rather, have to eat another coconut or another of Yao Fai's birds?"

"Really kid, were playing that game?" Salde said.

"Oh, come on Slade." Sara said. "It's either that or spin the bottle, and while my odds are pretty good, yours aren't looking so hot."

"Ouch." Oliver said. "I think you look fine Sara."

"Ok, the bird, at least that would mean he was still alive." Slade said.

"Oh come on Slade." Sara said.

"Try not to be such a downer."

"Ok then. Oliver, would you rather spend another day with Wintergreen or Laurel. Both of whom have an arsenal of sharp objects."

"Oh, that is tough." Oliver said, taking a moment. "Laurel, at least then I have a chance to try and remind her that it's bad form to torture and /or kill a castaway."

"Ok, Sara."

"Ok." Sara thought for a moment. "Oliver, would you rather, have a gallon of ice cream, or sex with me."

"Oh, that's easy." Oliver said, stretching out, looking at Sara, and licking his lips. "The Ice cream for sure." He said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Why you." Sara said lunging for Oliver who sat up quick.

"What, with a gallon of Mint Chocolate, one spoon full and I could bribe you for all the sex I want, and then eat the ice cream off of you."

Sara seemed to settle back down after that. "Ok kids, let's try and not make me lose my dinner." Slade complained. "Sara, would you rather kiss me or Oliver."

"Oh, now that is a tough one."

* * *

"Hey Ollie." Sara said, coming into the Arrow cave to talk to Oliver, having found out that Slade is alive, and still very angry, had sent them both reeling. After everything, Oliver had retreated to the cave, and Sara had gone, somewhere. She sat down next to him, placing a brown paper bag she had been holding by the handles down on the ground. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Ask me in the morning." Oliver said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Ask me in the morning." Sara said.

They both just sat there until Oliver broke the silence. "What is in the bag?"

"Well, you can thank Slade for one thing, because he reminded me of something."

"Really?"

"Yea, remember that time we played would you rather on the island."

"Yes, I still can't believe you would rather have kissed Slade then me."

"New experience, what can I say." Sara said. "Well, running into him reminded me that right before that, you said, you would rather have a gallon of ice cream then sex with me."

"I believe I said more after that."

"Yes, you did. So…" Sara then pulled a gallon of mint chocolate chip out of the bag, and a spoon.

Oliver then took both from her, opened the container, and took out a generous spoon full. "Sara, would you like a spoon full?"

"Yes." Sara said.

"Okay." Oliver then plopped it into his mouth. "Com ad ge it." He said, trying to say 'come and get it' to her.

Sara then gave him a very messy kiss and managed to fish most of the ice cream out of his mouth. "How is it?"

"Better than I remember." Sara said.

"So, no bowls down here, how are we going to eat it?" Oliver asked.

Sara then took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. Then she pressed her breast together. "This could work." She said.

Oliver's only response was to scope out some more ice cream and drop it into the space between her breasts. After three scoops, he stopped to admire his handy work. "It seems a shame to eat something so beautiful." He said giving her a wink. "But with your hands stuck there, how will you eat any?"

"You'll just have to feed me." Sara said with a smile.

Oliver then bent down and took some of the ice cream, and then went and sucked on her left nipple, letting the cold from the sweet and the warmth of his mouth touch her, causing her to shudder. He then finished and did the same to the other nipple.

By the time he was done, both nipples were standing firm, and a small pool of cream was forming, some of it had even started to drip down her stomach. "Stand up." Oliver said, and she did without spilling a drop.

Oliver then took her pants off. "Don't want them to get dirty." And then with his teeth, removed her panties. He then kissed his way up her legs until he reached the dribble of cream, and licked it, following all the way up. Then another dribble, and then the last one, this time, instead of licking up to the underside of where her breasts meet, followed the line, going around, over the top, and then sucked the pool of cream up, before eating the rest of the ice cream.

He then took her breasts and slowly, and thoroughly, cleaned where the ice cream had been. "Any more bright ideas?" Oliver asked.

"Well." Sara then knelt down and pulled his pants down, and then taking a spoon full of the ice cream and putting it in her mouth; she then went down on him.

After another 10 spoons full of ice cream, Oliver finally finished. "My turn." He said, and then laid her down, and putting some ice cream on different places, proceeded to eat it off of her. Until finally putting some on her cunt, and slowly licking it off, having to fish some out of her, repeated the process several more times until Sara exploded.

The rest of the night was spent in much the same way, and they both felt a lot better than when they started.

* * *

"I have been looking all over for this Slade guy, but it's like he just fell off the face of the Earth." Felicity said, looking angrily at her computers who had let her down.

"Slade is a master spy and assassin, avoiding detection is as easy as breathing to him." Oliver said.

Felicity then wheeled herself in her chair to a different station. "Yes, but I can't find even a…" Felicity stopped suddenly and looked down. "Oliver, why is there a splotch of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream on the floor?"

Oliver then looked down and saw Felicity lift her shoe up, which had some of the said splotch stuck to the bottom of said shoe. "Sara and I had pity party ice cream last night." Oliver said, giving Sara a sly smile.

"Ah, you should have invited me, I love ice cream." Felicity said.

Oliver and Sara both had to work very hard so suppress a laugh. "Sure Fe." Sara said, having to stop and smile. "I'm sure Ollie would love that." She said, giving him a triumphant look.

"Maybe we should also invite Laurel." Oliver said, one-upping her.

"We could also invite Nyssa." Felicity said.

This time, Sara and Oliver couldn't help the laugh that burst forth.


End file.
